


Weihnachtszeit ist toll!

by Feuchen



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11397756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: Kleiner, gemütlicher Weihnachtsvorbereitungsausflug





	Weihnachtszeit ist toll!

„Hey, guck mal hier!“ Aufgeregt deutete die junge Taktikerin auf einen Laden, während sie mit Cynthia durch die Stadt wanderte.  
„Wow! Das sieht ja toll aus!“, meinte Cynthia fröhlich, „und was hältst du davon, Morgan?“  
„Auch nicht schlecht!“, grinste sie vor sich hin, „aber wir müssen echt was passendes finden! Das soll immerhin das beste Weihnachtsfest werden, das wir je hatten!“  
„Genauuu!“, meinte Cynthia und zog ihre Freundin mit, „ich verstehe gar nicht, wieso uns keiner begleiten wollte …“  
„Ist doch egal. Hm … wollen wir hier was holen? Das sieht toll aus!“, schaut Morgan fragend auf einen weiteren Laden, dessen Schaufenster wunderhübsch geschmückt war.  
„Okaaaay!“, kicherte Cynthia vor sich hin und sprintete sogleich durch die Tür in den Laden, Morgan dabei einfach mitziehend.  
„Heeey!“, grinste Morgan sie an, während sie etwas zulegte, um nicht ganz so mitgezogen zu werden. Allerdings machte es ihr auch nicht wirklich etwas aus.

Es dauerte sicherlich einige Stunden, in denen sie zusammen dort unterwegs waren und hier und da etwas einkauften, bis sie zusammen mit jeweils einer Tüte voller Dekorationen auf dem Platz inmitten der Stadt saßen und beide eine Waffel mit Schokoladensoße genehmigten.  
„Uh… Vater wird sauer sein, wenn er erfährt, wie viel wir dafür ausgegeben haben“, murmelte Morgan nebenbei, grinste kurz zu Cynthia, „aber das ist es wert!“  
„Stimmt. Immerhin sagt Robin ja ständig, dass wir das Geld für neue Waffen und so brauchen …“, murmelte Cynthia zwischen zwei Bissen und sah ein wenig über den Marktplatz, wo momentan ein Weihnachtsmarkt aufgebaut war.  
„Genau“, nickte Morgan seufzend, „aber egal. Was wollen wir jetzt machen?“  
Cynthia grübelte kurz und sah dann zu einem Stand. „… Warte kurz, Morgan“, sagte sie schnell, ließ ihre Sachen neben ihrer Freundin stehen und flitzte so schnell sie konnte los.  
Verwirrt sah die junge Taktikerin ihr hinter her, zog fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und aß noch das letzte Stück ihrer Waffel, als sie Cynthia zurück kommen sah.  
Diese grinste vor sich hin und hielt etwas hinter ihrem Rücken versteckt: „Ich habe was für dich, Morgan.“  
„Und was?“, fragte diese neugierig zurück.  
„Tataaaa!“, machte Cynthia überschwänglich und legte ihrer Freundin das Band eines Lebkuchenherzens um den Hals, während sie freudig lächelte, „für dich. Ein kleines Geschenk!“  
Überrascht blinzelte Morgan sie an, bevor sie grinste: „Das ist so süß von dir!“ Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Lebkuchenherz und schmunzelte nur noch mehr. Das war einfach viel zu süß von ihrer jungen Freundin, womit sie Cynthia am Arm griff und ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte.  
„Morgan! Nicht hiii~er!“, unterbrach Cynthia den Kuss und wurde sogleich ziemlich rot auf den Wangen, „… ich meine, dass …“  
„Du solltest wissen, dass es mir egal ist, was andere von uns denken“, grinste Morgan und knuffte ihre Freundin in die Seite, „erst recht, wenn du mir ein >Ich liebe dich<-Herz schenkst.“  
„Ich weiß … aber trotzdem, muss das … sein?“, guckte Cynthia verlegen zur Seite und griff nach ihrer Tasche, um schließlich weiter zu kommen.  
„Dann halt anders!“, meinte Morgan, griff ebenfalls nach ihrer Tasche und zog mit der anderen Hand Cynthia mit sich, bis sie an einem Tor ankamen, welches den Anfang des Weihnachtsmarktes markierte und wie es so war, hing genau an der Stelle ein Mistelzweig, den Morgan jetzt einfach dreist ausnutzte, um Cynthia erneut zu küssen und sich diesmal nicht von ihr ablenken zu lassen.  
Seufzend ließ sie sich diesmal aber darauf auch ein, da sie ja wusste, dass sie gegen die junge Taktikerin nichts machen konnte und erwiderte den Kuss somit einfach. Erst als sie sich etwas später lösten, gingen sie fröhlich lächelnd und Hand in Hand durch die Stadt zurück zu ihrem zu Hause, um dort mal ordentlich zu schmücken.  
„… Haben wir eigentlich so ein Teil mitgenommen?“, schaute Cynthia unterwegs leicht fragend zu Morgan herüber.  
„Ja, wieso?“, kicherte Morgan vor sich hin, „willst du das wiederholen? Das geht aber auch anders.“  
„Das meinte ich nicht. Ich habe da eher zwei andere Sturköpfe im Sinn“, murmelte Cynthia mit einem Grinsen, „du nicht auch?“  
„Oh! Ach das meinst du!“, gab Morgan fröhlich zurück und schmunzelte ein wenig, „klar, wieso nicht!“


End file.
